


去他〇的花吐症

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 去他〇的花吐症 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, 有毒的花吐症, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 然后他用文雅的字迹写下：【我还以为症状是吐花？】【庞弗雷夫人相信你患的是一种罕见变种。】哈利回复。【治疗方法有没有发生罕见变种？】西里斯带着一丁点希望写道。哈利先是摇头，又以那种特别操蛋而多余的真诚白纸黑字地写下：【没有。】
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: 去他〇的花吐症 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551712
Kudos: 29





	去他〇的花吐症

**Author's Note:**

> 斯狼无差，一个非常神经病的花吐症，我脑子坏掉了。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

如果不是因为最后一刻感觉头盖骨里有哭声，西里斯不会如此执着地追问自己是为什么昏倒。

他后悔了。

邓不利多（从哪儿？）掏出了一个盆栽。

“这是从你身体里出来的。”

他说的一定得是嘴。

2.

“他把整件事描述得就像那是我儿子一样。”西里斯对他的教子三人组大发牢骚。

“实际上，幼年曼德拉草的根正是婴儿形态——”

“谢谢，赫敏。请闭嘴。”西里斯说，“现在我需要再昏迷一次，来忘记自己嘴里爬出了个婴儿这件事。”

两分钟后，这句话有一半变成了现实。

3.

“简直他妈的扯淡！”西里斯对天咆哮，“什么狗屁玩意儿？操，婊子养……”

唯一的好处是他现在可以在未成年人、模范母亲和高级知识分子面前尽情地口吐芬芳，因为他们都带着草药课用的耳罩——毛绒绒、粉红色，用来防范哭声会使人昏倒的裸体婴儿。他是说曼德拉草根。

要是有人打算指责他，他就声称自己一直在高歌《一锅火热的爱》。

然后他用文雅的字迹写下：【我还以为症状是吐花？】

【庞弗雷夫人相信你患的是一种罕见变种。】哈利回复。

【治疗方法有没有发生罕见变种？】西里斯带着一丁点希望写道。

哈利先是摇头，又以那种特别操蛋而多余的真诚白纸黑字地写下：【没有。】

【F…】顺笔写下第一个字母，西里斯环顾四周，决定在未成年人、模范母亲和高级知识分子面前保留一点底线。

【Fabulous！】

4.

不幸的是，在场的高级知识分子不只邓不利多。

【两次吐出的曼德拉草成长阶段不一。】斯内普挤过来，用他那又尖又长的黑色字迹写道。【等几个月后它们们成熟，这件事就没那么有趣了。】

西里斯眨眨眼。【难道不是会变得更有趣吗？】

不等斯内普回复，按捺不住的莫莉魔杖直接戳过来，在纸上龙飞凤舞地写下：【你必须在那之前亲吻你的心上人，快告诉我们她是谁！】

他相信这激动有相当一部分源于熊熊燃烧的八卦之心。

除鼻涕精外，在场所有人的眼睛像万圣节礼堂的南瓜灯一样亮了起来。

【事实上，是他。】西里斯决定先满足他们一部分。

耳罩出色的功效下，他们“噢”得震耳欲聋，连斯内普也抿着嘴唇后退了一点。当然西里斯没戴那玩意儿，它对体内的声音一点用都没有。

【詹姆，当然。】西里斯草草写下。

5.

没人怀疑。

西里斯有不止一点想笑，因为现在他是个爱上了直男的悲惨基佬，当了对方的伴郎、对方儿子的教父然后现在要因为这段无望的单恋死掉了。

他们真情实感地认为这苦情戏码与他很配，就连哈利看他的眼神都尴尬了许多。

好吧，至少基佬、伴郎、教父和死掉等几个要素都是真的。

反正这样他们就没法抓住某人并把他的嘴唇按到西里斯嘴唇上了。

6.

发现他们打算把詹姆挖出来“暂时恢复肉体生存”好能完成那个吻的时候，西里斯没有吓尿。

没有尖叫。

没有半裸着跳进厨房。

没有拿牛排刀架在脖子上以死相逼。

没有没发现刀子拿反了。

没有在承认自己撒谎时语带哭腔。

7.

妈的，凤凰社恐怖起来，黑魔法信徒算个屁。

8.

进展归零，斯内普的愤怒程度明显比其他人高一个量级，现场破音。

西里斯默默戴上了耳罩。

听说那个挖坟掘墓的主意就是老鼻涕精出的，当然这人会想看到他被迫去吻一具恶心巴拉的尸骸。

无意冒犯，詹姆。

要不是庞弗雷夫人补充说只有两情相悦的吻才有用，他们一定会把他绑起来再拿他认识的人一个一个亲过去。

谢天谢地，存在比被自己的教子和邓不利多轮流强吻更糟的事，但不多。

9.

【你最多还有两个月。】

斯内普写下这句话的时候，西里斯刚结束为期一周的昏迷，又打破纪录了。他感觉很累。

【恭喜。】他草草写下。

不知道为什么，斯内普看起来好像被下毒了一样。不过有人给他下毒也没什么奇怪的。

他举起一只手表示“哦，对了”，从床头柜里一大堆笔谈留下的废纸里掏出他皱巴巴的遗嘱，简洁明了地敲了敲“见证人”一栏。

没办法，老鼻涕精是最省麻烦的选择了。

斯内普拂袖而去。

哇，居然有人能用羽毛笔砸翻墨水瓶。

10.

某人还是经常来他房间给他做倒计时，而且死活不肯签字，他觉得等对方要死的时候自己肯定没有这么恶毒。

话说霍格沃茨教授现在这么闲了？

西里斯有点郁闷，他倒是可以拖月亮脸来签，但那家伙会用那种心碎碎的眼神盯着他看。

亚瑟和莫莉觉得这不吉利，而且会逼着他说暗恋对象是谁。

金斯莱也会，这小圆帽子最懂怎么讨价还价了。

邓不利多那大胡子也是。

最后他逮到了朵拉，接下来全凤凰社都会知道哈利将在不久后成为波特加布莱克家族巨额财产继承人。

11.

看来斯内普没计算昏迷的时间。

上次爬出来的曼德拉草直接就让他昏迷了一个月，戴着耳塞的社员赶到时那玩意儿正在他脑袋周围蹦蹦跳跳地唱歌。

估计下一次就是了。

身后事办结，西里斯开始思考最为扯淡的部分。

一株成年的、想移到别人花盆里的曼德拉草出现在他喉咙里，大概在它的肢体抵达喉咙的时候他就会因为直接从体内传导的哭声死掉，然后玩意儿撑开他尸体的嘴钻出来，在他的脑袋边上迅速长到塞不进他嘴的大小。

Ewwwwwwwwwwwww.

毒药可能是比较好的选择。

12.

斯内普连这个也不愿意给，明明从一年级开始就想毒死他。仇恨使人吝啬。

【那你能不能他妈的别再出现？】西里斯忿忿地写下。【如果我礼貌地请求的话？求你了？】

然后他有一点后悔，一点点。

一个人死也不错的，他想。而且这死法完美地嘲讽了他匮乏的想象力，命运还挺照顾他。

等他自我安慰完，斯内普还没走，戳在阴森森的房间里像块墓碑。

他拿掉耳罩，丢到角落里。

耳罩招谁惹谁了，明明很可爱。

13.

“你真想这么死？”斯内普问，声音绷得像上得太紧要断的弦，黑眼睛灼灼地像要把他烧出个洞。

那不然呢，我倒是想让一株成年曼德拉草在食死徒窝里爬出来，你们同意吗。

西里斯默默腹诽，捂着嘴，不敢动，一动也不敢动。

14.

怕什么来什么，那种特殊的抓挠感当即爬上他的喉咙。

操，这下他倒是不用一个人死了。

西里斯一手捂着嘴，连滚带爬扑过去抓住那个耳罩砸到斯内普怀里，疯狂打手势叫他离开。

那个粉红色的玩意儿十分搞笑地在斯内普身上弹了弹，掉在他脚边。

他的嗓子开始疼，马上一切就来不及了。

“快他妈出去！！！！！！！！！！！！！”西里斯尖叫并破音，很有排面。

斯内普眼睛一眯，发现事情并不简单。

他大踏步过来揪住疯狂找东西塞自己嘴的西里斯就是一个吻。

15.

一个非常糟糕的吻，他的上下门牙肯定都磕进嘴里了。

但那种抓心挠肝的感觉平复下去了。

“你真是个白痴，布莱克。”

有道理。

西里斯撕开对方的领子，他觉得说话可以待会儿再说。

（全文完）


End file.
